Shelter
by Rooss
Summary: •OneShot• —¿Quieres ir? —¿Eh? —A un viaje a las estrellas conmigo. En la segunda semana del segundo mes de habernos conocido, nos besamos. Rodeados de artefactos de metal, aire comprimido y un mundo artificial. De las voces del mundo, plegarias y gritos de desesperanza. En una habitación que tenía planeado que fuera su esperanza…pero no la mía. [•IwaOi•ViajesEspacialesAU•]


**Título:** Shelter (Refugio)

 **Pareja:** IwaOi.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **Notas:** Mi primer IwaOi! Espero no haya quedado tan mal(?) Nos leemos abajito. Lean las advertencias. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 **Sugerencia musical:** Sing 0 de Chouchou. Link en perfil.

 **Disclaimer applied.**

 _*Éste One-shot participa en el concurso por los 1K Miembros del grupo ~✿Haikyuu! Fanfic's✿~*_

* * *

 _._

 **.  
** _—Shelte **r** —_

 _._

Querida madre, el mundo está muriendo.

El viejo dice que no pasará mucho tiempo para que las actividades rutinarias de todos cesen pues el aire será demasiado tóxico como para salir si quiera a dar una vuelta. La gente lo entiende pero aun así ha decidido seguir con su vida. Las evacuaciones han comenzado, y _el viejo_ llega a casa cada vez con menor frecuencia. ¿Recuerdas la divertidísima máquina del tiempo que una vez vi cuando era pequeño en una de nuestras visitas a los laboratorios donde papá trabaja? Resulta que son cápsulas de hibernación.

Papá dice que los modelos oficiales están listos para ser activados. Y que un porcentaje de la humanidad podrá salvarse e iniciará una nueva vida en alguna galaxia cercana.

También dice que ha sido gracias al financiamiento que han recibido de la gente más poderosa del mundo que han podido apresurar la producción de las cápsulas y que si tenemos suerte una de ellas será para mí.

Pero madre, ¿está bien desear quedarme en un mundo que se va secando con el transcurso de los segundos?

 _El viejo_ dice que el futuro está a muchas lunas y estrellas de aquí, y que también se encuentra la felicidad. Él dice que sobrevivir nos dará la gran mayoría de las cosas buenas que una vez deseamos pero eso tan solo es un engaño. Él no podrá recuperarte pues el tiempo es una de esas cosas que no se retienen en un frasco. Él lo sabe, y yo solo finjo entender ese sentimiento cada noche en la que cenamos en silencio. Pero ahora lo entiendo, y no ha sido por el sentimiento que él guarda hacia el amor de su vida que fuiste tú pues mi propio corazón late y ahora se estremece por alguien de quien quiero hablarte.

Y de irme lejos, esa felicidad proclamada nunca llegará porque a donde yo probablemente tenga permitido ir, él no podrá acompañarme.

Estoy un poco oxidado en esto del amor, madre, así que no te burles.

Supongo que debo comenzar por presentártelo.

La primera vez que lo vi, él usaba un abrigo muy gastado. Quizá algo haraposo. Quizá algo obsequiado. Quizá algo heredado. Quizá lo único con lo que contaba ese día para proteger la fragilidad de ese cuerpo delgado. Resulta que asistimos al mismo módulo extracurricular de la universidad: Astronomía.

Asistiendo a clases con el justificado plazo de cinco minutos de tolerancia, él, Oikawa Tooru, siempre llegaba a las cuatro con más dos.

Cuatro era el número en rojo que resaltaba sobre la hoja de cada examen que le entregaban. Una nota no aprobatoria.

Cuatro también era el número de asiento que siempre elegía en el tren de regreso. De atrás para adelante. Uno de los más alejados del vagón. Donde nadie lo notaba, excepto yo.

Cuatro eran las horas que apenas descansaba pues en casa lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos, golpes y quejas que no lo dejaban dormir.

—¿Estás enfermo? Si es así podemos recuperar tus faltas con un justificante médico y así podrías obtener tu derecho para presentar el examen final.

La respuesta de Oikawa, aquella vez, fueron unos ojos llorosos que, pasados unos segundos, justificó con que una basura se le había metido a los mismos.

O a que el frío lo había hecho temblar.

O a que apenas había asistido ese día a la facultad porque era lo único que le quedaba por salvar.

A las cinco cincuenta de ese mismo día, Oikawa firmaba un formato, que le había dado la administración con el permiso de su coordinador de carrera, dando su consentimiento de una baja permanente.

A las seis con doce de esa tarde nos reunimos. Como dos personas que no se conocían y que solo frecuentaban el mismo café luego de que las noticias sobre el fin del mundo nos atosigaran y las clases de la universidad nos aburrieran porque seguramente nuestras vidas resultaban ser lo suficientemente agobiantes como para prestarles atención. El televisor de esa cafetería siempre estaba atestado de los avances del proyecto en el que estaba involucrado _el viejo_. Pintaban la desgracia de tal forma que parecía que a nadie le importa que un día de esos el aire iba a matarnos con solo respirarlo.

Las guerras continuaron. La economía se modificaba. Los fenómenos naturales no se detenían. Nadie lo hacía a pesar de que era probable que durante los próximos meses las cosas se agravarían, pero el gobierno veía en contramedida que se generara el pánico pues el proyecto en el que el papá se encontraba trabajando tenía años de haber sido anunciado. La gente se había preparado tanto en aumentar sus posibilidades de adquirir un pase y así hibernar en una de esas cápsulas y asegurar un futuro incierto, o en simplemente pasar sus últimos días en este planeta.

A mucha gente le preocupaba su bienestar. Su futuro. Su familia. Sus bienes.

Pero en él y en mí parecía tener el efecto contrario.

Solo estábamos ahí, sentados, viendo las imágenes de un mundo sucumbiendo al estrés y a la desesperación por vivir. Teniendo citas en silencio, sin atrevernos a ir hacia el otro y dar inicio a lo que hubiese sido un cursi romance. De esos que la gente estaba acostumbrada a tener pero que últimamente ya no se veían.

Pero no. Las cosas no eran como las pintaban algunos libros, algunos versos de dramaturgos o algunos sueños felices.

Ésta era la realidad a la que estábamos amarrados pues nuestros pies yacían en un mundo donde grilletes invisibles nos ceñían a él.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —preguntó la chica camarera esa vez, esperando a tomar su orden. Y él solo se encogió dentro de esa prenda que era, seguramente, dos tallas más grande que las que normalmente usaba.

—Un vaso con agua está bien.

Quise hablarle.

Quise que se fijara rápido en mí.

Pero su mundo se derrumbaba con cada hora a diferencia del nuestro, y yo solo era un individuo de frío corazón.

A las cinco para las nueve del siguiente día, las luces del café se volvieron tenues y Yachi, la hija del dueño, anunciaba a los comensales, que aún se encontraban dentro, que pronto cerrarían.

Él no se apareció esa tarde, madre. A pesar de que lo esperé. Ni a las cinco para las nueve, ni a las seis con cincuenta y dos. Resignado, desdoblé un billete arrugado de mi desgastado pantalón y lo coloqué sobre la bandeja donde se encontraba mi nota de consumo. Y entonces, como un torbellino, como un huracán, como una lluvia de polvo de estrellas, amargura y melancolía, apareció. Como una estrella que se desvanecía rápidamente.

—Amm, Yachi. ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

 ** _II_**

Oikawa siempre elegía la mesa cuatro.

Y siempre era atendido por la misma chica de cabellos rubios, misma a la que le había preguntado por su nombre unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Él era cuidadoso con cada uno de sus movimientos y hasta después de unos días pude comprender que esos eran los hábitos de una persona que sufría de maltrato. Como usar el abrigo prestado de alguien que seguramente tenía mucha más masa muscular de lo que él podía acumular entradas las épocas decembrinas. Como siempre llevar el cabello suelto hecho un desastre. Como siempre usar debajo del abrigo un suéter de lana con un cuello exageradamente alto. Como usar pantalones acampanados y botas anticuadas. Como colocarse ese cubre bocas cada mañana antes de salir de casa.

Y a pesar de todo eso el mundo decidía ignorarlo aunque claro, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien tan desalineado cuando el fin del mundo se acerca?

Nadie lo notaba pues era como un fantasma o un haz de luz fugaz entre la multitud de las calles concurridas del corazón de Tokio. Donde nadie notaba a nadie, donde todos caminaban sin detenerse a ver si alguien había caído producto de un infarto repentino. O si alguien había tropezado y resbalado sobre el asfalto húmedo luego de una fuerte tormenta.

Todos notaban a la gente arreglada y sonriente pero entre toda esa fantasía yo solo pude fijarme en él.

 ** _III._**

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Tienes hambre?

Nuestro primer cruce de palabras fue ese.

Ni siquiera el tema tan gastado sobre por qué el cielo era azul o por qué las rosas eran rojas. Aunque me hizo un cumplido por mi camisa. Esa que era mi favorita y que tú tantas veces quisiste tirar a la basura, madre. Te dije que algún día los _aliens_ estampados en ella tendrían su efecto en alguien. Ese alguien fue él, evidentemente.

Esa tarde Oikawa estaba famélico y mi prioridad, más que pensar en si íbamos a sobrevivir cuando el día del juicio llegara, era alimentarlo.

—Aquí está su orden —con la misma rapidez con la que Yachi se retiró esperaba que él se abalanzara sobre la comida, mas no sucedió.

Labios entreabiertos. Mirada baja. Pestañas quebradas. Corazón de cristal.

—Come —indiqué, acercándole el plato. Hamburguesa con doble queso y papas fritas.

—¿Por qué? —Uno. Dos. Tres cabellos caían frente a sus ojos y la imperiosa necesidad de acomodarlos detrás de su oreja y tocarle se apoderó de mí. No era tan fuerte, madre, pero logré oponerme a los impulsos de un idiota enamorado y nervioso frente a la persona que le gusta.

—¿Acaso uno se pregunta por qué debe comer cuando tiene hambre?

Debiste ver su cara, mamá. Era del tipo de caras contra las que uno no puede oponerse a nada. Él era un desastre pero para ese entonces sentí que habíamos avanzado entre el silencio que durante esos meses habíamos creado. Me miró con desconfianza y no lo culpaba.

—No tengo con que pagar esto —insistió pero yo lo hice el doble.

—Yo invito.

—¿De modo que debo darte las gracias?

—Solo si tú quieres. Me conformaré con que por éste día te alimentes bien.

Comió en silencio. Lento y delicado. Para la media hora que había transcurrido entendí que sus pestañas centelleaban porque se encontraba llorando. Humedeciendo el pan de la hamburguesa pero sin dejar de morderla con vehemencia, como si de atreverse a soltarla, ésta desaparecería. Esa era la felicidad de Oikawa en ese momento, y también fue la mía.

 ** _IV._**

—No eres muy social, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuenta si te digo que te he visto en mis sueños?

— _Wow_ , esa táctica te debe funcionar muy bien con tus citas.

Era la tercera semana del primer mes y Oikawa era un tormento encantador. De esos que ocupan tu mente todo el día y del que quisieras deshacerte porque no puedes pensar en nada más…pero a la vez no deseas que su imagen se esfume. Su ácido humor, sus bonitas pestañas, su cabello ondulado, su obsesión alienígena. Sus más y sus menos.

—Tú no eres una cita.

—¿Un acostón?

—Aún no te he invitado a mi cama.

—Y te quedarás con las ganas toda la vida.

Su inocente y engañosa apariencia.

 ** _V._**

Le conté sobre _el viejo_ y sobre las cápsulas de hibernación.

Le conté sobre el procedimiento ridículo e inhumano de selección de personas que ocuparían tales oportunidades de vida. Le conté sobre mi oportunidad de tener _una de esas vidas_ lejos de éste planeta y un poco de las razones por las que no quería irme. Le llevé a ver la cápsula que _el viejo_ había asignado para mí una de esas noches en las que pudimos burlar el sistema de seguridad de los laboratorios. Y con la misma rapidez con la que le expliqué el funcionamiento de las mismas, él se apresuró a tocar la superficie de cristal que mantendría a salvo una vida en su interior. Había sido un momento doloroso el verlo comprender una situación en la que no se veía favorecido pues estaba claro que él no tendría tal oportunidad.

—Será como ir a un viaje a las estrellas —comentó aquella vez, pasando delicadamente su mano por el paño de cristal de la cápsula. Melancólico y desalentado.

—Suena emocionante, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Ignorando la parte en que el resto de nosotros moriremos asfixiados.

—¿Quieres ir?

—¿Eh?

—A un viaje a las estrellas conmigo.

Y entonces, querida madre, fui romántico, aunque nunca me había propuesto serlo y menos cuando el mundo se encontraba dando su último aliento. Nunca me propuse tener un romance. No sabiendo si sería duradero porque era más que obvio que nuestro tiempo en esta tierra del hombre terminaría pronto. Pero aun así fui optimista.

Fui caprichoso.

Fui…alguien enamorado.

Las situaciones hacen al hombre y el hombre a la desesperación. Pero nosotros dos salimos de esa gran fila de la cotidianidad para conocernos y para poder sentir esto. Y para poder convertirme en esa persona cursi de la cual él se enamorara. Alguien que fuera capaz de decir tales palabras en el lugar menos romántico del mundo, pues en ese entonces nos rodeaban instrumentos quirúrgicos y del tipo industrial.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso. ¿Quieres ir a las estrellas?

La insinuación había sido clara y él parecía a punto de llorar.

—Te dije que no quería iniciar uno de esos romances trágicos donde no hay futuro, Iwa- _chan_.

¿Cuántas veces le habré hecho llorar? Esa nunca fue mi intención pues lo único que deseaba de él, aparte de oír su parlanchina voz, era la alegría y la bondad de su corazón así que estaba preparado para el rechazo aunque eso no iba a significar que me alejaría de él. Y sin embargo él me respondió con tales palabras que no olvidaré.

—Sí quiero. Sí quiero acompañarte a las estrellas.

En la segunda semana del segundo mes de habernos conocido, nos besamos. Rodeados de artefactos de metal, aire comprimido y un mundo artificial. De las voces del mundo, plegarias y gritos de desesperanza. De la única salida que nos llevaría a un mundo en el que pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos. Sin temor a nada. En una habitación que tenía planeado que fuera su esperanza…pero no la mía.

 ** _VI._**

—A este mundo ya no le queda mucho tiempo, Iwa- _chan_.

—Pues yo te veo muy saludable.

El mundo que otros buscaban, el mundo que otros dejarían atrás, eran diferentes al mundo que sostenía en mis brazos la primera noche en que una ciudad fue televisada siendo consumida por el mar. Había desaparecido una nación entera del otro lado del mundo también. Y cientos de personas habían comenzado a morir de manera presurosa. Y yo solo podía preocuparme por que el cuerpo desnudo de Oikawa no pasara frío estando sobre mí, adormitado.

Un cinturón de fenómenos climatológicos apresuraba el final de ésta tierra fértil. Marcaban nuestros segundos juntos y también el número de besos que intercambiábamos en cada callejón oscuro cada que nos encontrábamos. Porque éramos así como un par de adolescentes jugando al amor inexperto.

—Eres el romántico más inoportuno de todos.

—No te veo quejándote cuando lo soy.

 ** _VII._**

—-Tómate esto.

—¿Qué es?

 _Volatyl_ era una vacuna desarrollada por los más grandes laboratorios del mundo. Tras el mundo entrar en la última fase de su existencia, para salvaguardar y mantener fuertes a las personas privilegiadas de ocupar una cápsula de hibernación, es que se creó.

Tres tomas diarias al día evitaba las enfermedades por las que la mayoría de la población, que no tenía acceso a tal vacuna, moría. Las comunidades más marginadas fueron las primeras en desaparecer. Pronto la clase media comenzó a enfermar. Pronto todas las instituciones educativas y corporativas dejaron de funcionar.

—No es veneno, si es lo quieres saber.

—No es gracioso, Iwa- _chan_.

—Solo bébelo, _Kusokawa._

—¡¿Qué dijimos acerca de los apodos?!

Para ese entonces Oikawa había comenzado a mostrar los primeros síntomas de una enfermedad sin retorno. Y aunque yo no estaba preparado para morir, tampoco estaba preparado para aceptar que él lo hiciera.

 _El viejo_ hacía lo que podía, madre, pero incluso alguien como él seguía siendo restringido de cierto número de vacunas para nosotros. Le conté sobre Oikawa. Sin embargo la última de sus preocupaciones era salvarlo.

 _"_ _Cada vez es más difícil conseguir las vacunas, Hajime. No olvides tomar ninguna. Te necesito fuerte para el día de sueño. No se te ocurra desperdiciarlo en alguien a quien no podremos salvar."_

El día del sueño era el nombre con el que habían designado al día en que las personas, que habían conseguido la oportunidad de ocupar una cápsula, se pondrían a hibernar y así serían salvadas.

—Sabe extraño.

—Solo bébelo y no preguntes.

Pero entendí que salvar a una persona no era una súper habilidad que solo tenían los súper héroes de los cómics. En las manos de mi padre, él creía sostener mi vida, mi futuro, mi esperanza, pero en realidad estaba sosteniendo las de él. Las de Tooru.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Sí, solo es tos. Ya se pasará.

Y mientras él se fortalecía, yo moría.

—Hajime. ¿Le has estado dando tu dosis a ese chico?

La decisión ya estaba tomada, madre. No fue antes ni después de saber que tal vacuna se crearía para salvar a las personas. Fue en el momento en que lo miré por primera vez.

En ese momento, aposté por él.

 _[Fin del mensaje #10]_

 _[Mensaje #11. Cargado]_

 _[¿Desea reproducirlo?]_

—Emitir.

 _[Reconocimiento de voz]_

—Oikawa…Tooru.

 _[Aprobado]_

El único hecho que _lamentaré_ es no haber podido conocerlo antes para pasar más tiempo a su lado. También, quizá, el hecho de haberle mentido.

 _De haberte mentido._

Sí. Gané la apuesta, Oikawa. Al final sí aprendí a integrar mensajes en la cápsula que me dejó papá. Eso me deja en la delantera ahora, perdedor. Y ahora debes de estar escuchando esto y dándote cuenta que esta carta nunca fue para mí madre. Era para ti. Para la estrella que ahora viaja tranquila esperando encontrarse con más de su tipo. Porque siempre pensé que tu mundo no era ese que dejamos atrás.

Habías aterrizado en un mundo que no era tuyo, que no avanzaba como tú, que no notó tu valor. Pero aterrizaste y entonces te conocí.

En el momento más caótico que una persona puede tener.

Y entonces decidí que mi misión era regresarte al mundo al que pertenecías. Al que es todo un cielo de estrellas. Al que siempre deseaste ir.

Perdóname por todo.

 _…_

 _—_ _¿Iwa-chan?_

 _—_ _Quédate quietecito y no preguntes nada._

 _—_ _Espera… ¿Dónde está tu cápsula?_

 _—_ _Deja de moverte, Oikawa_

 _—_ _¡No, no!, ¿En dónde está la tuya, Iwaizumi?_

 _—_ _¡Deja de hacer preguntas!_

 _—_ _¡Hajime, respóndeme!_

 _—_ _¡Éstas en ella!_

Siempre estuviste en ella.

El plan siempre fue ese. Siempre fue éste.

El día del sueño antes de que pudiera reunir el valor de decirte la verdad. Pero me era imposible pensar en algo más que no fuera ponerte a salvo cuando los océanos se unieron y la tierra comenzó a partirse en dos. Me era imposible pensar en algo más que no fuera en sostener tu mano y rogarle a un Dios inexistente que no te soltaras de mi mientras subíamos al auto del viejo mientras su cadáver se perdía entre los escombros de lo que fue mi hogar durante tantos años.

Que no te aplastara la multitud de gente enardecida de miedo al llegar a los hangares donde esperaba tu futuro dentro de esas naves enormes que, de ser otra situación, te hubiese fascinado ver y hablar de ellas por horas.

Que preguntaras por qué estábamos yendo en una dirección contraria a donde se encontraban las cápsulas y los demás tripulantes, listos para abordar.

El _viejo_ lo sabía. Que él no sobreviviría. Y en su lugar dejó su cápsula para mí. Aislada del resto, escondida para cuando llegara el momento.

 _—_ _No…No es cierto…¡No es cierto! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que iríamos a ver las estrellas juntos!_

 _—_ _Te prometí estrellas, pero ya no serán conmigo, Oikawa._

Perdón por ser egoísta y planear tu futuro sin considerarme en él.

 _—_ _Ven conmigo…por favor. A-Aún hay espacio._

 _—_ _No. No lo hay._

Perdón por no decirte que quien estaba muriendo era yo.

 _—_ _Toma. Es lo último de Volatyl que conseguí del viejo._

 _—_ _¿Volat…?_

Perdón por no decirte sobre _eso_ también.

 _—_ _Lo que me diste…_

 _—_ _Perdón._

Soñé muchas veces en que el mundo se acababa.

Y te buscaba en el cielo.

Soñé que dormías.

Soñé que desaparecías.

Soñé que me despedía de tu cuerpo y me encontraba contigo en forma de dos almas.

Soñé todo esto la noche antes de despedirme de ti y decirte que te amaba en secreto. No quería que lo escucharas pues dolería en el momento en que te dieras cuenta que no iba a seguirte, por eso decidí que fuera eterno. Para que de esa forma puedas sentir que siempre estaré cerca. No pienses que es cruel, no pienses que fue en vano.

No te arrepientas del tiempo que juntos pasamos.

Incluso si nuestros recuerdos te ponen triste, tú tendrás un futuro.

Aunque me hubiese gustado ir contigo, no pude pero no te sientas mal por mí. No estaré solo a donde sea que mi alma vaya gracias a ti.

Así que vive por ambos, Tooru.

 _[Fin del mensaje]_

 _[¿Desea reproducirlo de nuevo?]_

—Iwa-chan…imbécil…No me dijiste que me querías…Dime…dime que me quieres.

 _[Nuevo mensaje, cargado]_

 _[¿Desea reproducirlo?]_

—¿E-eh?

 _[¿Desea repr-]_

—¡Emitir!

 _[Te amo, Tooru. De aquí hasta que última estrella muera]_

¿Lo sabías Tooru? Que las estrellas, cuando mueren, hacen que renazcan dos aún más fuertes, más intensas, más duraderas que antes.

Ese es el amor que siempre te acompañará.

Así será cada noche de ahora en adelante.

—Iwa-chan…gracias.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas: En mi defensa, juro, perjuro, que ésto no iba a tener este final xDD Lo juro! Era mi primer IwaOi, y para la gente que me conoce sabe mi amor predicado por Iwaizumi. No estaba en mis planes matarlo. Lo juro. De hecho mi primera opción era un KageHina super cursi...pero entonces quise intentar un IwaOi, dado que no había escrito nada de ellos y quería ver si podía experimentar mantenerme en el IC con otros personajes de Haikyuu. Espero no me haya salido tan Ooc jajaja En fin, mi propio escrito se volvió en mi contra y cuando lo terminé di miles de gasp en todos los idiomas. No podía creer lo que había hecho jajajaja Pero al final me gustó el resultado. _**

**_Para los amantes de los cortos animados, entenderán rápidamente la diferentes hacia el video de Porter Robinson, titulado también de la misma manera._ _S_ _in embargo la canción en la que me inspiré fue Sing0 de Chouchou. Les dejaré el link en mi perfil para quien quiera escucharla y sentirse un poco más sad(?)_**

 ** _Y pues...es todo(?) Escribí esto mientras esperaba mi turno en una consulta rutinaria en el médico y la verdad estaba cundida de pánico porque no sabía si entregaría a tiempo el One-shot. Gane o no gane un lugar, estoy satisfecha de lo que escribí :) Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Prometo actualizar Wendigo pronto(?)_**

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


End file.
